I'm Back
by lakersgirl11820
Summary: In the episode S.O.S Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney’s house, what if someone else more important to her was there
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Alias (although I do wish that I owned Michael Vartan, but who doesn't)

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

CHAPTER ONE - FINALLY

Sydney was confused on just about everything in her life at the current moment. She had no idea on why Prophet Five would try to save her baby instead of killing it. Why did they kidnap her in the first place? What was the Horizon and why was it so important to them? Did she really waddle? She chucked slightly, Dixon always knew how to put a smile on her face no matter the circumstances, but he wasn't the only one. She missed Vaughn more than she could've imaged. She now knew how he felt when she had disappeared for those two years. The only thing that kept her moving was the baby.

She was about to go to her bedroom to start packing when she saw him. Her heart began to race with excitement and she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given someone

"Vaughn!" she began "What are you doing here, it's not safe for you yet"

"I know, but I heard what happened to you and I couldn't stay there knowing you were in danger" He said to her while caressing her face, "I've missed you so much"

"If they find out your alive they are really going to kill you this time"

_Flashback_

_Before getting out of the car, they went over the plan_

"_So you have the bullet vest on right" She didn't like what was going to happen, but they had no other choice_

"_Yes and if or when they shoot the pouches will explode looking like I have been really shot"_

"_I don't like this Vaughn"_

"_I know, but my main priority is making sure that the baby is fine"_

" _I just need to know how you feel. Is it something you want?" she was afraid that Vaughn didn't really want the baby_

"_The truth?" he asked_

"_Of course"_

"_What we do, the things we see every day . . . honestly, no. I . . . I didn't think this was what I wanted. I mean, bringing a baby into this world that's so messed up. I just ... I just assumed that I'd wait, that we'd wait." He wanted to be completely honest with her_

"_For ...?" she had to admit she was afraid that he didn't really want the baby and if he didn't, what would she do?_

"_For things to ... be safe, or at least safer. But looking at you, all I can think about is what our kid is gonna be like. And I ... I'm not worried about the world. I just, I can't wait to meet this new little person." She simply looked at him and gave him a small kiss_

"_I'm going to be fine, don't worry" he said, comforting her_

"_I know"_

_With that he got out of the car and the mission was in motion_

_End of Flashback_

"Don't worry, As long as we're together everything is going to be fine"

"I love you" she had missed saying that to him so much

"I love you too"

He leaned into a kiss, the kiss was one of longing and wanting, very similar to their first kiss amidst of the rubble of SD-6. After they broke apart, he put his hand on her ever growing belly.

"So how's our little one doing?"

"She's doing great" His eyes widened at the word she

"We're having a girl?"

"Yep, she's due anytime now"

"You have a glow, your more beautiful than ever" She blushed

"Dixon says that I'm waddling"

"It's more of a graceful waddle than anything else" he said to her

"Thank you, but your daughter Isabelle is quite a kicker"

"If she's my daughter she better be, but I'm hoping for more for a hockey player"

_Flashback_

"_I always liked the name Owen" she suggested_

"_Owen, sounds like something you would name a gerbil"_

"_Clementine is cute"_

"_For a fruit"_

"_It's also a name"_

"_It's also a campfire song" She felt like they were going no where with the name process and she wanted to get his opinion before the extraction_

"_Okay, you don't like that one. How about Isabelle?"_

"_Isabelle Vaughn. Isabelle Bristow Vaughn"_

"_That's pretty, I like it"_

"_Me too"_

_Not too soon after that Vaughn "crashed and was declared dead." After that she knew it would be at least a year before they were reunited again_

_End  
_

"I should call my dad and tell him you're here"

"Ok"

Sydney dialed her father phone number and after three rings he picked up

"Bristow"

"Hi dad"

"Sydney, is everything alright" After their recent scare Jack had every reason to be worried for his daughter

"No dad, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you if you could pick up some more penne, we're running low"

"Uh, sure thing, I'll make sure stop and get some, take care" Understanding exactly what she meant

"Thanks"

With that they hung up the phone and Sydney turned to a bewildered Vaughn

"Code Phrase?" He asked. He had remembered all the code phrases the Sydney and Jack had while working at SD-6

"Yea. Devlin is there right now and plus the only one that knows about what we did is Dixon, so we wanted to be safe"

"Why is Devlin there?"

"There was a mole from Prophet Five with Alpha Black clearance, my dad went to find out who it was and basically shot it out of him, along with my location. The guy was arrested but while the he was on the way to a CIA hospital, he was ambushed. They believe the leak came from APO" After saying that, Sydney looked off into the distance

"Sloane?" he asked

"That's what I'm thinking"

"I think he's like your mom, he always has an hidden agenda"

"involving Rambaldi" she finished

"Its with Sloane, so of course its with Rambaldi, but what?"

"Vaughn, what's The Horizon?"

"That's what I'd been trying to figure out for the past couple of years, all I know is that it completes their endgame"

"Just great" she sighed and collapsed onto the couch. Vaughn sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder

"Everything is going to be fine" he said reassuring

"How do you know that? Nothing good can ever happen to us"

"I beg to disagree," he pointed to her stomach " Look at what we've been blessed with"

"You're right"

"I wish I had been here for all your food cravings and morning sickness"

Sydney laughed, "Trust me, you did not want to be here for the morning sickness but I'm still having the food cravings. While I was on the ship I had a craving for sausage pizza with peanut butter on top"

Vaughn made a funny face " Do you still?" He was hoping she didn't, he didn't want to see her eat it

"No, it passed"

"Good" They both laughed, but their laugher was stopped when Jack Bristow made his presence known in the room

A/N Sorry to end there, but I didn't want to continue cause then it would've been a really long chapter.

Please review and I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Alias (although I do wish that I owned Michael Vartan, but who doesn't)

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

A/N Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - EXPLAINATIONS

"Agent Vaughn, I thought we had made it clear that when we had you extracted, you would not appear until we had destroyed Prophet Five and it was safe" Jack said without saying hello to either Sydney or Vaughn

"Jack, I've known you for over 7 years and your daughter and I are having a child together, I think its about time to cut the agent crap and call me either Vaughn or Michael"

"Very well than Michael," he smirked "Do you care to explain what you were thinking, coming out of hiding and risking Sydney and Isabelle's life?"

"I heard what happened to her and I wasn't going to sit around and not be with her. I couldn't take it anymore. I was not going to be somewhere wondering whether or my family is ok. I think you all of people would understand" He replied coolly

Sydney had to laugh at the scene in front of her, it seemed like Vaughn was no longer afraid of Jack Bristow and her dad didn't know what to do about it. She knew she loved him for a reason

"Okay, lets just forget about the small talk, he is here and personally I'm happy about it. Now what are we going to do about the situation?" Sydney said

"Well Dixon is the only one that knows about what we did…" Jack was going to continue but Sydney interrupted

"and Vaughn's mother, Helen, knows about it too"

"You told his mother!" Jack shouted

"Yes I did, I didn't think it was right for her to believe that her son died the same way her husband did" Sydney replied

"Thanks" Vaughn whispered to Sydney

"Okay, well Devlin is going to be gone by the end of today, apparently they haven't found anything, so well bring Vaughn in tomorrow and clear everything up"

"What about Sloane?" Sydney asked

"What about him?"

"I don't trust him, he's up to something and I can feel it"

"Won't matter, he will be out of the office for the next week"

Vaughn interrupted "Honestly, I don't want to go back into the office yet, how do we know that Sloane is not the only mole working inside APO?"

"We don't" she replied solemnly

The three of them thought for a while, until Jack came up with an idea

"Since Langley will most likely be keeping an eye on all of the operations going on within APO, we might want to keep Vaughn out and just bring everyone else here"

They all looked at each other and silently agreed

"I'll go and talk to Dixon, Marshall and try to get Weiss out here to explain what's been going on" Jack said

"That sounds good dad"

"Sydney, on another change of subject, how's the baby doing?"

"She's doing fine, kicking a bit more but right now I have a ton of energy so that's good"

Jack just gave her a slight smile and then pulled Vaughn to the side

"She's going to have the baby any day now" Jack said quietly to Vaughn

"What!"

"The same thing happened to Irina before she had Sydney, she had a sudden burst of energy the day before she had her, so make sure that she stays calm and don't tell her about what I just told you"

"Of course" Vaughn said

After saying his goodbyes to both Sydney and Vaughn, Jack left

"So…" she began, "What did my dad want to talk to you about?"

He laughed silently inside, she was always suspicious and curious about everything. It's what made her a great agent. "He just told me that I better take care of you and the baby or I will have report to him" he lied

"That's my dad, but I do believe having a grandchild has softened him a bit"

"Jack Bristow a softie, that will be the day"

"Haha very funny"

"Thanks for telling my mom the truth about what we did" Vaughn said to her

"I didn't tell her everything, just that some bad people were after you so we were going to have to fake your death in order for you to be safe."

Vaughn smiled and kissed her.

That day went by fast and before they knew it next day had arrived. They were sitting around in the living room when they heard the front door opening. Few seconds later they heard Weiss's voice booming through the apartment

"So Jack made me fly all the way out here and said it was important. It better be Syd, because I'm missing pliates …" He stopped when he saw Vaughn "You died"

"Not really" Vaughn said to his best friend

"You faked your death and you didn't even tell your best friend"

"I'm really sorry Weiss, I wish we could've, but we didn't want anyone to know"

"It's ok, I'm over it" He said while giving Vaughn a hug and then turning to Sydney

"What have you been eating Sydney, your huge and your walking like a penguin"

Sydney gave him a Jack Bristow glare "It's more of a titter"

"Sure, so is this why Jack wanted me out here?" Weiss asked

"Yea and since when do you do pliates?" Vaughn said while laughing

"Now that I'm working in Washington, I wanted you look good"

Vaughn had really missed having playful banter with Weiss. It felt really good to be back home. Suddenly Vaughn noticed a large puddle forming around Sydney's feet.

"Sydney, the bathroom is down the hall" Weiss said laughing

"I didn't go to the bathroom you idiot, my water just broke!"

* * *

A/N I wanted to thank **Vaughnloveralwaysandforev, Five Stories Fallen, froggygrl101, SonnyCarlaJasonCourtney, Sydney, Mischa, ArodLoverus2001, texasalias2004, red lighting, Nicole, Tinkerbell821 **

You guys are awesome!

Please Please review, reviews are what make me want to update even faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Alias (although I do wish that I owned Michael Vartan, but who doesn't)

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

A/N I wasn't really sure if the hospital Sydney was planning on having her baby was a CIA hospital, but for the purpose of my story, it will be. A little side note to anyone who saw the last episode _There is only one Sydney Bristow_, I was so happy when Jack and Sydney finally acknowledged that they knew Vaughn was alive because if you look at the funeral scene and also when he died they both give each other this look. Anyway on to the story……..

_

* * *

__Previously on I'm Back_

_Vaughn had really missed having playful banter with Weiss. It felt really good to be back home. Suddenly Vaughn noticed a large puddle forming around Sydney's feet._

"_Sydney, the bathroom is down the hall" Weiss said laughing_

"_I didn't go to the bathroom you idiot, my water just broke!"_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE - ARRIVALS

"Wh.. . What do you mean your water broke?" Weiss asked frighten

"It means that if you don't get me to a hospital soon this baby is going to pop out!" Sydney shouted

"Ok, just calm down, Weiss go pack Sydney some clothes and Sydney just rest while I go and call your dad" Vaughn ordered them

With his comment, Weiss raced to Sydney's bedroom, Sydney went to go lay down on the couch and Vaughn went to go and make a phone call

"Hey Jack…..Actually something is going on…….no……before you jump to any conclusions you were right…….yea her water just broke………ok then…….bye"

Vaughn finished up his conversation with Jack and then turned to Sydney

"You're dad said that he will call the hospital and that he will meet us there" The anticipation was killing Vaughn, to think that in a matter of hours he could be a dad, was incredible

"What did you mean when you said that my dad was right?"

"He told me yesterday that you would be having the baby any day now because right before your mother had you she had a burst of energy like you had yesterday" He responded

"And you didn't tell me?" She said slightly annoyed

"He didn't want you to get worked up" he said and she seemed to relaxa bit" just relax and where the hell is Weiss" Vaughn said as he stormed off to find him. When he entered Sydney's room, he found him standing in front of her dresser with her underwear drawer opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vaughn yelled, "My fiancée is in labor and you're here standing and looking at her underwear, what the hell is wrong with you" Vaughn smacked Weiss on the head

"I just didn't want to touch them"

Vaughn murmured something in French _vous l'idiot, quel est mauvais avec vous _"Go and help Sydney get into the car and I'll finish up in here"

Weiss let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to help Sydney, thanking God that he didn't have to help with that

_Something's just never changed with him _Vaughn thought to himself. Vaughn finished up quickly and then head to car, where Sydney and Weiss were already situated. When Vaughn got into the car, he saw Weiss playing with a camcorder and Sydney looking very annoyed

"Where the hell did you get that and why do you have?" Vaughn was holding onto his last treads with Weiss

"Sydney told me where it was, I want to document the whole thing for my little niece here" Weiss said proudly

Weiss then put the camera to Sydney's face "Do you want to say something to your little daughter"

"No" she began, "But I do want to tell her uncle that if he puts that thing in my face one more time, I'm going to kick his ass"

* * *

Jack had been at the hospital already for a couple of minutes. _Where are they? Why is he taking so long to get over here? The minute he told me that her water broke, I drove 100 mph to get here. He better not be going as fast as I was or I will personally kill him. _

Pretty soon Vaughn, Sydney and Weiss entered the hospital.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked

"Sorry, Weiss was taking forever"

"Did you call Dr. Lynn?" Sydney asked

"Yes, they are prepping the room for you right now" Suddenly Sydney's contractions began

"AHHHH, Someone get me chair" She yelled, but after a few seconds, the pain went away

"I'm glad to be a man, we don't have to go through pain like that" Weiss said smiling. Both Vaughn and Jack looked at each other, they knew what was about to happen

"THIS MEN'S FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT GET WOMAN IN THE POSITION I AM, BUT SINCE YOU DON'T GO THROUGH ANY PAIN AS A MAN MAYBE I CAN HELP" Sydney screamed at Weiss

Weiss looked terrified and mumbled something about going to the cafeteria and quickly left.

Soon a nurse came out "Sydney Bristow, we're ready for you"

Sydney got up from her chair and Vaughn had his hand on her back the entire time. Once she was situated on the bed, she felt another contraction coming on.

"Are you ok?" Vaughn asked concerned

"I'm an agent, it's nothing I can't handle" she reassured him

Just then Dr. Lynn walked in "So Sydney, how far apart are your contractions?"

"About a minute apart"

She began writing something and then looked up to Vaughn "Agent Vaughn I presume?"

"Yes, but you can call me Michael"

"Ok, I'm just going to examine Sydney and see how far along she is and we will determine from there where to go"

Both Sydney and Vaughn nodded

"Looks like your about 7 centimeters dilated, shouldn't be much longer until you are ready to push" The doctor said "I'll be back in about half an hour"

With that she left and Vaughn grabbed a chair to be closer to her

"That epidural better work pretty effectively" Vaughn laughed at her comment

"Can you believe that in a couple of hours we are going to be parents?" Vaughn said

"Its scary and exciting at the same time"

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked

"Some ice chips would be great" she said and Vaughn left, leaving Sydney alone with her father

"You ready to be a grandfather?" Sydney asked

"Do I have a choice?" Sydney smiled, "I have a surprise waiting for you when you and Vaughn get back from the hospital"

"What is it?" sheasked curiously

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise" Jack chucked

* * *

The next half hour seemed to go by pretty quickly and Sydney's contractions became more painful. Vaughn sat at the chair next to Sydney, holding her hand the entire time while Jack was standing on the other side of her

"Ok, looks like you are fully dilated, we are going to move you the delivering room so we can get started"

When she left Weiss entered the room with the camcorder, he briefly video tapped the room and then put it front of his face so he was now recording himself

"So baby, I'm your Uncle Weiss and I have to say that you're a pretty lucky kid. You have the best parents you could ever ask for" He turned the camera so it was now pointing at Vaughn and Sydney "You have two of the best looking parents I have ever since, I mean they are the hottest couple around" Both Sydney and Vaughn blushed at this comment.

He then turned the camera to Jack " and you have the toughest, scariest grandpa around. Remember when you start dating guys, don't have them meet him" He turned the camera back onto himself "Trust me, I've seen him in action and its not pretty"

Everyone, including Jack, laughed at his comment. After a few more moments of waiting, Dr. Lynn came in with a couple of nurses and they began to wheel her out of the room, with Vaughn by her side the entire time.

* * *

It had been at least 1 hour since Sydney was taken into the delivering room and Jack was beginning to get anxious.

"Damn, what's taking so long" Weiss said

"She's giving birth to a child, it's not the easiest thing in the world"

That shut Weiss up and he didn't say another word until Vaughn came out dressed in scrubs and everything.

"She's gorgeous, 6 pounds, 11 ounces, ten toes and fingers and she has her mother's lips" Vaughn said proudly

"How's Sydney doing?" Jack asked

"She's doing fine, do you want to see her and Isabelle?" Vaughn asked Jack

"I would love to" Jack could not believe that he was a grandpa

"Weiss you came come in later" Vaughn told him. The nurse had told him only one visitor at a time

"Ok" Weiss couldn't believe that Vaughn was a father. He remembered all the times in college and even after, that Vaughn had always said he couldn't see himself a dad or even getting married, he was always too focused on his work. His work was his life. Then one day Sydney Bristow entered and Weiss knew she was it for him. He was so happy for both of his best friends. Weiss wished he had, what Sydney and Vaughn have, well he did have it for a while and he misses her and thinks about her every minutes of everyday. He just wished that Nadia was ok. His eyes began to tear a bit

* * *

Jack entered the room to Sydney holding Isabelle. He loved Sydney muchmore then she even knew and he was so proud of her.

Sydney looked up to her father "Dad, would you like to hold your grandchild" Her face was beaming

"I would love to" He replied

* * *

A/N So that's the end of this chapter. Thanks again for all of you who have reviewed the story (you know who you are), you guys seriously rock!

Remember the more reviews I get, the faster the update!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Alias (although I do wish that I owned Michael Vartan, but who doesn't)

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

A/N This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but this chapter is setting up for the rest of the story

* * *

_Previously on I'm Back_

_Jack entered the room to Sydney holding Isabelle. He loved Sydney much more then she even knew and he was so proud of her. _

_Sydney looked up to her father "Dad, would you like to hold your grandchild" Her face was beaming_

"_I would love to" He replied_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR - PICTURE PERFECT FAMILY(FOR NOW)

After a few hours Jack left, saying that he had to finish up on last minutes details, but he wouldn't say what they were. It was only Weiss, Sydney and Vaughn that were left in the room.

"I talked to Dixon earlier and he said that he would be by tomorrow morning" Weiss said. It was already 6 o'clock at night

"Thanks Weiss" Sydney and Vaughn couldn't help but marvel over their child

"Hey, Sydney, I was wondering if …. if Nadia is also in this hospital?"

Looking up from Isabelle she said "Yea, 3rd floor, room 3547"

"I think, I'm going to go and see her" he said

"Even though she's not awake, I think she would enjoy hearing your voice" Sydney said to him

Once Sydney and Vaughn were alone, he kissed her forehead "Your going to be an amazing mother"

She smiled " And your going to be an amazing father"

"She looks just like you" Vaughn said while caressing Isabelle's face

Isabelle was an absolute gorgeous baby. She had wisps of brown hair atop her head and even though it was earlier to tell, she had Vaughn's eyes and of course she had her mothers pouty lips. She was perfection.

"but she has your eyes" Vaughn smiled. He could not believe that he actually had a family now, it was overwhelming in a good way.

* * *

The phone rang several times before it was answered

"Sir, Michael Vaughn is alive"

"Can you be sure?"

"He was spotted at St. James hospital where Sydney Bristow delivered her baby a couple of hours ago"

"Ok, then, we are going to have to do something about this, I'll contact Irina Deverko and have her take care of the problem"

"Are you sure, especially with her relationship with Agent Sydney Bristow?"

"No, she was the one who gave Dean the order to kill Agent Vaughn in the first place. It shouldn't be a problem at all"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"I'm going to take her back to the nursery, ok?" Vaughn said to her

"Ok" Sydney was reluctant to let go of her daughter, but she knew that she needed some rest

Vaughn picked up Isabelle from Sydney's tight embrace and walked her down to the nursery. While walking down there, Vaughn just starred at his daughter. _His daughter_, he couldn't believe he was a father. Although he had no idea how to change a diaper or feed her, he knew that no matter what he would always keep her safe whether its from bad guys or any guy that wants to date her, he was going to protect her.

* * *

When Weiss found Nadia's room, he reluctant to go inside. He didn't know if he could stand seeing her in the state that she was. Finally after a few minutes he sucked it up and went inside.

Even though she had a million different machines hooked up to her, in Weiss's opinion, she looked as beautiful than ever. He grabbed a chair so that he could be closer to her.

"You probably can't hear me right now but I needed to come and see you. I feel so lost without . When I meet you, I knew you were something special, I mean what girl likes the Magic Castle and midnight bowling. You were like sent from heaven and I must've done something incredible in my past life to be blessed with such an amazing woman as yourself. I remember when Vaughn had told me what happened to you. I literally cried for days thinking how could life be this hard and cruel. I had finally met the woman of my dreams and then this happens, I feel like fate was kicking me the ass big time. Nadia please wake up, I need you more than you can ever imagine" He got off from the chair he was sitting at and began to leave when he said " Nadia I love you so much"

Right when he was about to walk out the door, he heard something "I love you too Eric"

* * *

A/N Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Alias (although I do wish that I owned Michael Vartan, but who doesn't)

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

* * *

**Emma (Em-958) - Thank you so much for your reviews, it made me want to update even faster. I can't believe that you guys will barely be starting season 5 over there. I kinda just sat there starring at the tv when Vaughn died, but then with the funeral I was crying so hard. Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Serindipity9- Most of your questions should be answered in this chapter. thanks for the review**

* * *

_Even though she had a million different machines hooked up to her, in Weiss's opinion, she looked as beautiful than ever. He grabbed a chair so that he could be closer to her._

_Previously on I'm Back_

"_You probably can't hear me right now but I needed to come and see you. I feel so lost without . When I meet you, I knew you were something special, I mean what girl likes the Magic Castle and midnight bowling. You were like sent from heaven and I must've done something incredible in my past life to be blessed with such an amazing woman as yourself. I remember when Vaughn had told me what happened to you. I literally cried for days thinking how could life be this hard and cruel. I had finally met the woman of my dreams and then this happens, I feel like fate was kicking me the ass big time. Nadia please wake up, I need you more than you can ever imagine" He got off from the chair he was sitting at and began to leave when he said " Nadia I love you so much"_

_Right when he was about to walk out the door, he heard something "I love you too Eric" _

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE - SURPRISES

Weiss rushed to her bedside "Oh my God Nadia, are you ok? Do you need anything"

"Water" Her throat was very dry so she couldn't get many words out

"Ok, I'm going to get a doctor and then I'm going to go and get Sydney and Vaughn"

"They're here?" She said, struggling with every word

"Sydney just gave birth to their daughter a couple of hours ago" he replied

Nadia simply nodded her head and Weiss left to find a doctor. After not even a minute of looking he found one and after he told the doctor what happened, Weiss raced up to the maternity ward to tell Sydney and Vaughn.

* * *

Weiss practically broke the door down when he ran into the room

"Man calm down Weiss, what's wrong?" Vaughn asked while Sydney laid there looking worried

"Its….Nadia…..She…..just…..woke up" Weiss said out of breath

"What!" Sydney exclaimed

"Yea, I was in there talking to her and when I was getting ready to leave, I heard her say something and then I turned around and her eyes were open"

Sydney started to get out of bed, when Vaughn stopped her "Sydney you just gave birth a couple of hours ago, you are not in the perfect condition to go walking around the hospital."

"Vaughn , I am a grown woman that's been through a lot worse things then childbirth. Let me go and see my sister"

There was no use in trying to argue with Sydney Bristow, she always wins

"Fine, but be careful and I'll go and call Jack" Vaughn said while Sydney and Weiss were walking out the door. Before leaving Sydney gave Vaughn a small kiss on the lips

"I love you" she said

"I love you too"

Sydney rushed down to her sisters floor as soon as she could and barged into her room

"Oh my god Nadia, are you ok?" Sydney said, running to her bedside

"Are you family?" the doctor asked

"Yes, I'm her sister, what happen?" Sydney asked

"There seems to be no explanation for why she woke up now, we are running some test right now to determine anything"

When the doctor left the room with only Weiss, Nadia and Sydney there, Nadia wanted some questions answered

"Where's my niece and when did you get pregnant and why didn't you tell me?"

"Nadia, you've been in a coma for almost eight months now and I was pregnant when you went into this state but I didn't know it"

"Where's my dad and what happened to mom?" Nadia felt that she had been out of the loop and wanted to know everything that she had missed

"Sloane is working at APO still and we can't find your mom"

Nadia turned to Weiss "So my big bear, what's been going on with you?"

Weiss grinned "Well I was working in Washington DC and missing my girlfriend"

Their moment was interrupted when Vaughn came into the room "Jack is on his way but he can't find Sloane right now"

Vaughn looked at Nadia "So how are you doing?"

"So you knocked up my sister?" Nadia said sternly

For a minute Vaughn looked scared but he knew what Nadia was doing "Yea she was one hard cookie to break though"

Sydney slapped him on the arm and the rest of them began laughing

"So what's her name?" Nadia asked

"Isabella Vaughn" Sydney said proudly

"Beautiful"

"Sydney I think its best that we go back up to your room" Vaughn was bring overprotective of her

"Yea, your probably right" Before leaving Sydney went over and gave her sister a hug

"Your going to bring Isabelle tomorrow so I can see her right?" Nadia asked

"Of course"

Sydney and Vaughn left, leaving Nadia and Weiss alone together

"I've missed you so much Nadia" Weiss said while grabbing her hand

"I know, I heard you little speech" She said with a smile "I could hear everything that was being said to me and done to me"

"I Love you Nadia" Weiss said

"I love you too" she said back to him "I feeling really tired right now"

"Go to bed, I'll be here the whole time" Weiss reassured her

Soon Nadia feel into a very peaceful sleep, nothing like what she had been through the last 6 months

* * *

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter wasn't the greatest but I assure you the next one (hopefully) will blow you away so its going to take a bit longer to update. Please be patient! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See the other chapters

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

* * *

A/N OMG I still can't believe the finale! Just to clear things up, Sloane, Irina, Jack, Nadia, Tom, Renee and Anna are still alive in this fic. Wow that's a lot of people killed in like 5 episodes!

A/N Sorry for the wait, hope that you like the new chapter and please review!

* * *

_Previously on I'm Back_

"_I Love you Nadia" Weiss said_

"_I love you too" she said back to him "I feeling really tired right now"_

"_Go to bed, I'll be here the whole time" Weiss reassured her_

_Soon Nadia feel into a very peaceful sleep, nothing like what she had been through the last 6 months_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

It had been several days since Sydney and Vaughn had arrived home from the hospital when Sydney found Vaughn and Isabelle in front of the TV watching a hockey game

"Remember honey, the King's are the best team out there, don't let anyone tell you otherwise not even Uncle Weiss"

Isabelle looked at her father like he was crazy and continued to be fascinated with her fingers

"Vaughn, remember she's only a week old. She's not going to remember this conversation"

"You don't know that but I want to start her young so know one corrupts her"

"Ok Vaughn" Sydney laughed and gave her daughter kiss on the head

Sydney looked at Isabelle. It was so hard to believe that she and Vaughn had created something so wonderful and perfect. Isabelle was the perfect mix of the both of them. But Vaughn had said he prayed that she didn't get Sydney's stubbornness because it would be some hellish teenage years.

* * *

Weiss had come to see Nadia as soon as he could everyday. Weiss had decided to come back to APO so he could be with her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, just glad to be awake again"

"The doctors said you can go home in a few days"

"Good, have you gotten a hold of my dad" Nadia asked

"I'm sorry Nads we haven't been able to find him"

"He's gone rogue again hasn't he?"

"Two of our agents aquired a new Rambaldi artifact and they were ambushed by Sloane. We lost the artifact and have not been able to locate him since." Weiss didn't want to tell Nadia that Sloane was now working for another crime organization and now has Rambaldi's endgame. - The Horizon

Nadia wanted to cry "I'm getting tired"

Weiss got the hint "Ok, I'll be by after work" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left.

Once he left, the tears started and Nadia was afraid that they would never stop.

* * *

"Sir I talked to Deverko and she said everything should be taken care in less than 10 minutes"

"Good work Tom, glad to hear this"

* * *

Sydney and Vaughm's blissful family moment was cut by the ringing of the doorbell

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Hi I'm Ken Thomas reporting from Venice Beach where there seems to have been a large house fire. Although the details are sketchy at the moment we do have reports that a family has died in the fire - Two adults male and female and a infant. We will have more to report later one"

Nadia looked at the TV in shock., she was looking at Sydney and Vaughn's house burned to the ground.

* * *

A/N Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See the other chapters

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

A/N Sorry for the wait!

* * *

_Previously on I'm Back_

"_Hi I'm Ken Thomas reporting from Venice Beach where there seems to have been a large house fire. Although the details are sketchy at the moment we do have reports that a family has died in the fire - Two adults male and female and a infant. We will have more to report later one"_

_Nadia looked at the TV in shock., she was looking at Sydney and Vaughn's house burned to the ground. _

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Flashback

Sydney had heard the doorbell ringing and had gotten up to answer. You can imagine her shock when she saw her mother on the other door

"Mom!" She enveloped her into a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I wish I could say it was on better terms," Irina began "I don't have much time to explain, but I want you to pack some clothes and valuables"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Sydney listen to me, go back your stuff, leave everything in a suitecase here and then I want you and Vaughn to walked down the beach to the burger joint and there you will find a brand new Range Rover, here are the keys." She handed them to her " and all the instruction you need will be there"

With that final word, Irina left and Sydney walked back into the living room

Vaughn looked up from Isabelle "Who was at the door?"

"My mother, she said to pack up and head down to the burger joint where a car will be waiting for us with instructions on whatever is going on"

Just then Sydney's cell phone rang " Hello"

"Hi Sydney" she heard her father say on the other line

"Dad, I need to tal……" she was interrupted

"I want you to listen to me" he began "I know your scared and nervous about raising a child by yourself but…..**l**ets…..**n**ot…**e**ven…..**t**hink…..**i**t…i**s**…**t**errible……**o**k…….**your **going to be a great **mother**" he said hoping that she understood the message

"Thanks dad"

"I love you sweetheart" Soon she heard the line dead

"What did you dad say?" Vaughn asked, cradling Isabelle in his arms

Sydney didn't respond instead she got out a piece of paper and wrote down what he has said to her. "He said 'lets not even think its terrible ok your going to be a great mother"

She looked at the paper trying to figure out what he meant but suddenly Vaughn spoke "Take the first letters of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 7th then take second letter of the 6th word and scrabble, **listen**"

"He is telling me to listen to my mother" She said quietly

"I think we should listen to your father Syd"

"Vaughn, I'm scared"

Vaughn was a bit shocked. Usually she tried to fool everyone with her tough girl act, motherhood had definitely changed her. He grabbed her into his arms and held her.

"Everything is going to be ok"

"How do you know that?"

"because things always turn out ok with us"

"But things are different now, now we have Isabelle" She sighed

"Even more of an reason to fight like hell for everything to be ok" he reassured her

"Thank you"

"For?"

"For everything," she paused, "I'll go and back everything we'll need"

Vaughn nodded "Don't forget my King's shirt"

She laughed "I won't, have you seen Isabelle's?"

His face lit up "She has a King's shirt?"

"Yea Weiss got it her before he left for Washington DC"

_Flashback (within a flashback)_

"_So I got you and the baby something before I left" Weiss said, handing her a box_

"_You didn't have to do this"_

"_I did this for Vaughn" Weiss smiled weakly. He still couldn't believe that his best friend in the whole world was dead._

_Sydney opened the box to find an infant King's jersey inside. When she took it out she saw what the back said - Daddy's Girl_

_Tears started to form in her eyes "Thank you Weiss"_

"_Well I want this little girl to know so much about her dad," His eyes started to water "and what sucky teams he liked"_

_She laughed, She felt so horrible for lying to Weiss about what had really happened_

_End of Flashback_

"He's a great guy" Vaughn said

"I'm going to go back, just watch Isabelle"

"I think I can handle that"

Within 20 minutes Sydney had everything that they needed packed and they were all ready to leave.

Vaughn, holding Isabelle, said "Are you ready?"

"How can you be ready for the unpredictable?"

Vaughn kissed her on the forehead and they took one final look around the apartment, not knowing if they would ever get it see it again.

After walking about 10 minutes to get to the burger joint they found the Range Rover that Irina had told them about. Sydney grabbed Vaughn's hand and proceeded to the car.

They opened the backseat door to find ……….

* * *

"Hi I'm Ken Thomas reporting from Venice Beach where there seems to have been a large house fire. Although the details are sketchy at the moment we do have reports that a family has died in the fire - Two adults male and female and a infant. We will have more to report later one"

Everyone inside APO looked at the screens in disbelief, except for two people.

One happy that he had successfully helped his boss complete their mission and another happy because he knew the truth

* * *

Rachel had wanted to talk to Tom about something when he overheard him talking.

"Yes I have spoken to our operative and double check. He has said that Deverko has taken care of Agents Bristow and Vaughn."

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard, Tom was an double agent working for Prophet 5

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone for all of your wonderful reviews, especially **Em-958 **for all of your wonderful reviews. The little code phrase may be a bit off but I hope that you guys understood it!

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See the other chapters

Title: I'm Back

Summary: In the episode S.O.S/ Maternal Instinct, instead of Irina being inside Sydney's house, what if someone else more important to her was there

**A/N Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Back_

"_How can you be ready for the unpredictable?"_

_Vaughn kissed her on the forehead and they took one final look around the apartment, not knowing if they would ever get it see it again._

_After walking about 10 minutes to get to the burger joint they found the Range Rover that Irina had told them about. Sydney grabbed Vaughn's hand and proceeded to the car._

_They opened the backseat door to find ………._

_Everyone inside APO looked at the screens in disbelief, except for two people._

_One happy that he had successfully helped his boss complete their mission and another happy because he knew the truth_

_Rachel had wanted to talk to Tom about something when he overheard him talking. _

"_Yes I have spoken to our operative and double check. He has said that Deverko has taken care of Agents Bristow and Vaughn."_

_Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard, Tom was an double agent working for Prophet 5_

* * *

Rachel ran into Dixon's office as soon as she heard this. When she found him in Jack's office, she went to talk to him.

"Dixon can I have a moment with you"

"Of course Rachel, what's the problem?"

"I didn't know who to come to with both Jack and Sloane gone." She took a deep breathe, "Tom is a double working for Prophet 5"

Dixon was blown away "How do you know this?"

"I was going to talk to him about one of our missions when I overheard him confirming that the mission had been completed and that Sydney and Vaughn had been taken care off. He is the reason two of our best agents are dead" She was on the verge on tears

Part of Dixon wanted to be surprised but the other half wasn't. He had his suspicions about Tom as soon as he started working at APO.

"I'll call Jack right now, for the meantime I want you to pretend that nothing has changed"

"I don't know if I can do that" Rachel said

"You don't have a choice in the matter. If Vaughn could continue living with a wife who married him just to gain information then I think that you could continue working with Tom"

Rachel was shocked, she didn't know that about Vaughn "Ok"

She walked out of the office and Dixon made a phone call.

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Sydney cried

"Sydney just get into the car and I'll explain" Jack got Isabelle from Vaughn and settled her into a car seat in the backseat and Vaughn went to the driver's seat.

"Where should I be driving to?" Vaughn asked

"LAX, straight to the CIA terminal"

Vaughn looked back at Sydney and he could tell that she was worried.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"The three of you are going to have to go into hiding"

Sydney's voice was trembling "For…For how long?"

"At the moment we're not sure" Sydney took a deep breathe "Prophet 5 knows that Vaughn is alive and they sent your mother to kill all three of you"

"How did they find out?" Vaughn asked

Just then Jack's cell phone rang

"Bristow" Jack said sternly

"Jack, it's Dixon, we have a problem"

His face tensed up "What's wrong?"

"Tom's the other mole we've been looking for. He tipped Prophet 5 about Vaughn"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rachel overheard him talking to a superior confirming the deaths of Sydney and Vaughn" Dixon said

"Ok I want you to notify Weiss and Marshall and we'll do the same thing we did to Lauren. I guess under the circumstances you will let them know that Sydney, Vaughn and Isabelle are alive but nothing else. We'll take further action once I get back"

He hung up the phone and turned to Sydney who looked more terrified than before.

"There's another mole inside APO, huh?" Sydney asked

"Rachel overheard Tom confirming your deaths on the phone"

"Who's Tom?" Vaughn asked

Sydney answered "He's the agent that replaced you"

"Oh," he responded "So Jack, what's going to happened with us?"

"You're flying to Paris, there we have an operative waiting for you. They will take you to a house and all of your luggage should be there already"

Vaughn sighed, things could never for good for them for a long period of time. Something bad always seemed to be happening.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the long long wait. I kinda of was in a funk with this story but I'm trying my hardest to come out of it. If you guys have any ideas please send them in reviews!**

**Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews!**


End file.
